


The Princess and the Cat

by Red_Art_Fanatic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Art_Fanatic/pseuds/Red_Art_Fanatic
Summary: A secret forbidden love. Chat Noir loves his Princess, but does his dear, sweet, kindhearted girl feel the same?





	1. Chapter 1

Chat Noir walked around with the Princess in the garden. He was her personal guard. Even though it was forbidden.. he truly loved her. He knew her better then any of the guards in the castle. There had been a few breaks in to try and get rid of the princess, but he proved his loyalty each time he saved her. He hoped that maybe.. just maybe.. that the princess loved him in return. He picked a red flower from a near by bush, going and tucking it behind her ear and smiled. The flower made her eyes pop. Of course it wasn’t a rose.. he didn’t want her to get pricked from its thorns.

The dear sweet princess felt the slight warmth of a gentle leather glove brush over her ear, blushing a soft pink and she reached up. Feeling the soft petals of the flower. A soft, gentle, smile made its way to her lips, looking up at her dear and caring guard fondly.

"Thank you, Kitty." She said softly, dropping her hand from her ear. 

"Oh but of course my Princess." He replied in a gentle, soothing tone. Making her smile more. 

They were silent once more, just walking and enjoying each other company. Marinette was happy to get Of out of the castle. She didn’t like being kept up in her room or wherever else in the castle for that matter. Chat had always mentioned how free spirited she was. They were rather close too. Even if they couldn’t do much together.. they could still talk and laugh together like normal people. Chat Noir, after they got comfortable with each other, he treated her like she wasn’t necessarily a princess. But he still courted her as such. Addressing her as 'my princess' or just 'princess'. Which she was truly grateful for. 

But on very rare occasion, especially the times when the castle was under attack, he would change so much. Calling her by her real name when he was being serious. Like when she was fighting him since her parents were still in danger. Either way she still listened to him nonetheless. She didn’t like him upset over her. 

As they neared the small part of the forest in the castle grounds, unbeknownst to the princess, Chat heard some shuffling around in the bushes around the tree line. He immediately turned serious and in protective mode, gripping the handle of his sword. Without another warning, someone jumped out and well, kinda screamed at them in a roaring voice. Marinette of course immediately ran around and hid behind Chat as he drew his sword. 

Suddenly a uproar of laughter came bolting out of the one who scared them.

"Oh I got you goood!" Nino laughed and Chat let out a semi anger huff through his nose. 

"Nino, come on. You should know better then to do that." The blonde glared at his best friend, especially when he could feel the young princess shaking behind him. 

Chat turned around and started cooing at her, telling her it was alright. But that wasn’t enough. He helped her down gently into the grass, sitting beside her and rubbing gentle circles on her back.

"Woah.. I’m sorry for scaring you, your highness. But I was just making sure this old alley cat was on his toes." Nino said, giving her a small apologetic bow.

The princess sniffed a bit and raised her head. Seeing that it was Nino. "I-It’s Alright. You're forgiven." 

"Thank you, you’re to kind." Nino smiled softly before walking off to return to his post.

The Princess curl up a bit, leaning more into her guard. Which he willing put his arm around her. The princess was always so easily startled. Especially after an attack. Even he came around a corner suddenly, making her jump and all. Then Nino has to go an scare them. He'd kick his butt later. 

The queen had been watching them secretly from her room window, using her small set of binoculars. (Like opera binoculars) smiling softly. She was not against the contact as the young boy embraced her daughter. As long as it was for comforting her and just be there for her when she was upset. Eventually she stepped away from the window to let them be.

Eventually Chat Noir helped the princess up of the grass and she brushed the skirt of her dress off and fixed it from sitting down. She was quiet as Chat watched her. He watched as she turned back and headed back towards the castle. He didn’t say a word, just following beside her like he should be. 

Once they got inside, he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Causing her to look up at him at the sudden contact.

"Would you like me to get my guitar and play for you Princess?" He asked softly, smiling when she nodded, returning a small smile to him.

He nodded back and pulled his hand from her shoulder before walking off. The young blonde went off to his quarters and got his guitar and headed back to her. And he knew where she liked to listen to him play. In the throne room of all places. The only time the king and/or queen was in there was for either balls, having an open castle day thing for the people in the villages in the kingdom's land to discuss problems and such. 

Chat Noir returned, finding her as always, on the stairs that led up to their thrones. He smiled gently and came in. Giving her a gentle bow before sitting beside her on the steps. Playing a few chords to see how it sounded before he actually started to play a gentle tune.

("Home" by: Alexander Elbert / Jade Allyson Castrinos. Or Jasmine Thompson.)

"I'm a phoenix in the water  
A fish that's learnt to fly I've always been a daughter  
But feathers are meant for the sky  
So I'm wishing, wishing further  
For the excitement to arrive  
It's just I'd rather be causing the chaos  
Than laying at the sharp end of this knife.  
With every small disaster I’ll let the waters still.  
Take me away to some place real." He gently sang. 

And the princess started to smile, closing her eyes, letting his playing and his voice enter her heart.

"'Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone  
Is where you go when you're alone  
Is where you go to rest your bones  
It's not just where you lay your head  
It's not just where you make your bed  
As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?  
Home home home home." He continued, booping her nose gently as he finished that part, making her giggle.

"So when I'm ready to be bolder  
And my cuts have healed with time  
Comfort will rest on my shoulder  
And I'll bury my future behind I'll always keep you with me  
You'll be always on my mind  
But there's a shining in the shadows I'll never know unless I try  
With every small disaster I'll let the waters still  
Take me away to some place real." He smiled, watching her as she hummed to his playing.

"'Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone  
Is where you go when you're alone  
Is where you go to rest your bones  
It's not just where you lay your head  
It's not just where you make your bed  
As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?  
Home home home home home home home.

'Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone  
Is where you go when you're alone  
Is where you go to rest your bones  
It's not just where you lay your head  
It's not just where you make your bed  
As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?  
Home home home home." He let his voice drift off softly as he ended his little song.

Mari opened her eyes and smiled up at him. She carefully moved his guitar from his hands and gently set it down before moving closer and hugged him. "Thank you Kitty. For making me feel better." She said, her voice muffled from his chest.

He smiled softly and returned her embrace. "Of course Princess. Anytime." 

"Could you play a little while longer?" She asked as she pulled back. Giggling as he just picked up his guitar again and started playing.

Whenever the boy played. It would get everyone's attention. The maids, butlers, guards as well. The sound echoed through the castle thanks to the throne room's big high ceiling, it was big anyway. Rarely did he play just to himself. It was always for her. 

"I know I keep bugging you about this but... would you please tell me your real name?" The princess looked at him with pleading eyes. He sighed. He couldn’t say no much longer to a beautiful face like that.

"Adrien."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like this story, I’m also open to any suggestions on what should happen. Maybe I should have another song in it? Just let me know in the comments!


	2. Festival fun and a Surprise.

"A-Adrien! Wait for me!" Marinette called out in a slight high squeaky voice. Causing Adrien to stop and turn around on his horse.

"Sorry Princess, I guess I got ahead of myself." He rubbed the back of his nervously as he trotted back to her.

"It’s okay." She smiled softly. "It’s hard riding side saddle.." she pouted, making him chuckle. 

Long story short, they put Marinette's horse back in its stall and Adrien helped the princess up on his horse. After making sure was secure, such as her holding around his waist snug, he set off again. But he didn’t go very fast. For her sake of course. Adrien could feel her press in closer to him, making him blush faintly. Especially when she held onto him tighter. That gave him the opportunity to pick up speed. Maybe not at full speed that his horse could go but faster.

After taking her a ride on his horse he head back to the stables. Stopping his horse in beside the stairs for her to get down. Once she was off he hopped down and put his horse away. Taking the Princess back inside for lunch. Adrien bowed respectively to the King and Queen as he brought Marinette into the dinning room. They smiled at him in return, greeting their daughter as she sat down. Adrien taking his post by the door, standing straight and silent. 

The royals made light conversation as they ate. Adrien trying to listen but it was kinda hard. They were talking about some things going on the head by village. Especially since it was getting cold out. It wouldn’t be long till the snow started in. Marinette, bring the kind girl she was.. she wanted to help. But didn’t know what she should do. 

After lunch was over, Marinette excused herself to go finish some of her reading from her lessons. As Adrien turned to walk out with her, he heard the queen call his name and he froze. Quietly saying to the princess he'd catch up with her in a moment. Adrien turned back and approached the table.

"Yes your highness?" Adrien answered. Hoping he wasn’t in trouble, but by her expression it didn’t seem so.

"I heard you playing guitar and singing the other day." She smiled at him. "It was very nice."

"Thank you, highness. One of the guards jumped out and scared us. Mainly to make sure I was paying attention." He smiled some. "And so I offered to play to the Princess once we got inside to cheer her up."

"I see. You don’t play very often by yourself do you?" She asked, still smiling fondly at the young boy.

"No, not really. Just for her when she gets upset." He answered honestly. "It’s kinda boring playing myself." He let out a soft chuckle.

"I suppose you do have a point there. Anyways, I just wanted to commend you for how well you’ve taken care of our little girl. Out of every guard we've assigned as her personal attendant, you are the one she seems to actually take a liking to. It does help that you both are around the same age."

"Well, I just like seeing her smile, your highness. I want to do everything I can to keep it there." Adrien said, smiling himself, and there a look in his eyes.

"Good to hear, you may return to her now." Sabine said softly and Adrien nodded, bowing to her then left without another word.

Adrien found Marinette in the library, curled up in a chair reading, a tea tray beside her on the table. He smiled and walked in. But then he noticed the book she was reading. He smirked and decided to tease her a bit.

"That doesn’t look like a book you'd be studying for." He teased, swiping the book from her hands as she squeaked. 

"N-No.. I suppose not.." she began to blush as he turned over the book.

"An old fairytale I see." He smiled. "Why read it when you live in a fairytale yourself, Princess?" He asked.

"Well..." she bit her lip, she didn’t know how to answer that.

"But if you want to read a fairytale, then read a fairytale." He smiled, handing her back the book.

She nodded and took back the book, opening it back up to where she had been reading. Adrien smiled and wondered off to find a book for himself. Soon sitting himself in the chair near Marinette. Both of them reading contently. Adrien hummed softly as he read, he kept glancing up at her though. She was so beautiful.

Marinette eventually closed her book and set on the table, letting out a long sigh. Leaning back in her chair and stared up the high ceiling of the library. Adrien chuckled and look over at her. 

"Something wrong Princess?" He asked softly.

"I’m just sooo bored!" She exclaimed with a small whine, making him chuckle again.

"Hm.. well we can’t have that now can we? I'll be right back, but I think it’s best you go to your room, maybe you could do some knitting in the meantime." He offered after standing up.

The princess nodded with another sigh. Following him out of the library before they went their separate ways. Adrien was gone for a while, which made Marinette worry a little. But soon he had returned, gently knocking on the door. Smiling when he heard a gentle 'come in' from inside. Adrien entered. Holding some things behind his back. 

"Ready to not be bored?" Adrien asked, Mari raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes. I suppose so." She looked rad confused.

Adrien smiled and held up.. a rather simple look dress. Along with a big soft coat draped over his arm. And he wasn’t in his uniform anymore, still had his sword by his hip though. 

"Your parents said we have to be back before dinner." He grinned. "Want to cheer some folks down at the village?" He chuckled seeing her face light up.

"You mean it!?" She smiled wide as he started to nod and she ran over. Giving him a tight hug before pushing him out to get changed.

Adrien chuckled more and went off to change out of his uniform. Soon she came out in the clothes Adrien had giving her. He had come back by that time and smiled, gently taking the hood of the over coat and flipped it over her head. She said she was ready to go and they headed out to the stables. Soon they were up on his horse and headed down to the village. Marinette holding onto him tight and he smiled. 

~~~~~

They made it to the village, and since neither of them where in any fancy lookin clothing, people just turned a blind eye so to speak. Of course a few people were looking at them since they technically were new in town to them. Adrien helped his princess down. Gently setting her down to her feet. 

"If it starts getting to much for you, or you begin to get cold, tell me okay?" He asked gently and she nodded,

"I will Kitty." She smiled brightly.

He nodded back and let her go ahead first, following right beside her. Kids were playing in the streets, a dog barking as it playfully chased after them. Adrien made sure to keep an arm around Mari loosely. Just putting his hand around her shoulder in case someone tried something.

And luckily for them, their was a little festival going on. A few people looked at Adrien, recognizing him from the time he had stayed here when he- suddenly an elderly woman came to them, looking at Adrien mostly. Adrien. Recognized the woman as well. Gently taking her hand and kissing her gloved hand.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Colkton." Adrien smirked kindly.

"Oh look at you! You've gotten so tall." She said, smiling back at him. "Who's this lovely lady with you?" She asked. Adrien already had a plan for the afternoon.

"My girlfriend ma'am. Found this beautiful girl on my travels." He answered, you couldn’t even tell he was lying.

"I see, you're right, she's beautiful. Well I’ll let you have some alone time together. Tata Adrien." And with that the elderly woman waddled away with her cane.

Adrien smiled and just kept walking with Marinette. Glancing down at her, smirking slightly when he saw her faint blush on her cheeks. "Just go with it." He leaned in whispering gently and she nodded. Quietly following him through the crowd. 

The afternoon went on and they tried some of the food that was being offered at the different stands. Then Adrien noticed a crowd of people in the center square of the village. He gently pulled Marinette along towards them and she was little apprehensive about it.

"Just follow me lead okay?" He winked and she blushed.

"O-Okay." She answered quietly.

Adrien smiled and they started dancing along with the rest of town folk to how they were dancing. The tune was up beat and Adrien was spinning her around and doing all sorts of fun things that made her laugh. They were definitely getting a lot of attention. Mostly just people stepping back to watch them. 

Soon the band who was playing had slowed down their instruments into a slow song and Adrien pulled Marinette close. She squeaked a little bit got into position with him and followed his lead. Eventually she found herself leaning into him. Her ear pressed into his chest. She could faintly make out his beating heart. It was soothing. Adrien smiled and kept her close as the song played out.

Marinette was happy. She was glad Adrien took her out and away from the castle for a while. She needed a break. To be well.. not a princess. There was a slow dance, Marinette relaxing into his arms, becoming more comfortable in his hold. He was so sweet to her. She wondered how he really felt about her.

Was it all an act because she was a princess? Or was he.. was he an actual friend to her? She wasn’t sure and she was shy to ask. It couldn’t be an act, they laughed together. The other knights she'd had never were like that with her.

~~~~~ 

As the festival continued they did a few other things. He even won her a little stuffed black cat from a ring toss. And then there was a big bang and lights danced over the village and the two looked up. They had fireworks going. 

"Come here." Adrien whispered and took her hand.

Marinette nodded and followed her knight through the crowd and what started to be a field, which had a better view of the fireworks. Adrien took his cape off and laid it down in the grass so their butts wouldn’t get wet just yet.

Adrien mostly watched her at her amazement at the pretty lights. The fireworks made her eyes sparkle and it made him smiled. They sparkled more then they usually did. But unfortunately for him he got caught staring but she didn’t say anything. His heart started beating really fast and he tilted his head to the side as he started to lean in. 

"Princess.. close your eyes. I want to try something." He mumbled.

"Okay." She did as told and closed her eyes, her lips slightly parted from speaking. 

But then her eyes widened as she felt his warm lips press over hers.


End file.
